Pride
Pride is the seventh challenge on the Corrupted Seven challenge board. Attacks Pride's attacks deal Darkness damage, followed by other elements if the requirements are fulfilled. #Pride unleashes a combination of magic, dealing 8 hits of 100% Darkness* Magic damage. #*Inflicts 'Volatile Soul: X' for 2 turns, a 50% Magic DoT. #**X is the element used for this attack. #**Different element DoTs are different statuses and each count against your effect count. #*Applies 1 of 8 effects. Each effect has a cooldown of 4 uses of this attack (8 turns) with X being the number of times that the effect is applied: #**Every effect modifies Superiority by 1. #**"Aim improved." #***Applies "Superior Aim" for 99 turns. #****Bonus to Hit +25X. #**"Barrier improved." #***Applies "Superior Barrier" for 99 turns. #****Melee/Pierce/Magic +40X. #**"Crit rate improved." #***Applies "Superior Concentration" for 99 turns. #****Crit +50X. #**"Power improved." #***Applies "Superior Power" for 99 turns. #****Boost +25X. #**"Reflexes improved." #***Applies "Superior Reflexes" for 99 turns. #****Block/Parry/Dodge +40X. #**"Resistance improved." #***Applies "Superior Resistance" for 99 turns. #****All +20X. #****Health -20X. #**"Superiority improved." #***Applies "Superior Superiority" for 99 turns. #****Superiority -1X. #***Decreases Superiority stacks by 1X instead of increasing it (see Mechanics below). #**"Volatility improved." #***Applies "Superior Volatility" for 99 turns. #****Bonus to Hit +1X. #***Increases Volatility stacks by 1X (see Mechanics below). #Pride hits its target with spikes, dealing 5 hits of 100% Darkness* Magic damage. #*Inflicts 'Shattered', a 3-turn stun. #Pride unleashes a massive burst of darkness energy, dealing 7 hits of 100% Darkness* Magic damage. #*Volatility stacks increase the damage of each hit by 10%. #*Inflicts 'Volatile Soul: X' for 2 turns, a 50% Magic DoT. #Pride protects itself. #*Applies 'Barrier' for 1 turn. #**Melee/Pierce/Magic +180. #*Heals itself for 10% of its maximum HP. Rotation Pride's attacks follow the rotation 1 > 2 > 1 > 3 > 1 > 4 > repeat. Mechanics * Pride uses a Superiority counter that determines if it can be damaged or not. The number of status effects on the player/guest must be lower than Pride's Superiority in order to deal normal damage. ** 'Superiority factor of X not satisfied. Damage negated.' *** Pride regenerates HP equal to 100% of the damage taken. The same restrictions apply to guests. ** 'Superiority factor of X.' (successful hit) * Superiority is determined by the number of 'Superior X' effects that Pride has applied to herself. ** Each Superior effect increases Superiority by 1, increasing the number of effects the player is allowed to have in order to deal damage. ** 'Barrier', the Melee/Pierce/Magic +180 shield attached to her heal, does not count. ** Superior Superiority decreases Superiority by 1X instead of increasing it, and can stack with itself to decrease Superiority further. ** Unrelated status effects on Pride do not affect Superiority. * *Pride's Element depends on stacks of Volatility. It can use any of the 8 orb elements with sufficient Volatility. ** At 0-1 stacks, Pride deals Dark damage. ** At 2 stacks, Pride can deal either Dark or Light damage. ** At 3 stacks, Pride can deal Dark, Light, or Fire damage. ** At 4 stacks, Pride can deal Dark, Light, Fire, or Water damage. ** The progression of further stacks is yet to be determined. * Pride can only apply the same buff from Attack 1 at minimum, once every four uses. Resistances * Shrink: 200 * Immobility: 200